In The Darkest Places, A Light Can Be Found
by mod-soul64
Summary: Suzaku is fighting with Zero when the man escaped and runs into a nearby cave. Suzaku follows him, and so does love. -YAOI SuzaZero/Lulu, COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

1. Lancelot raced towards the black Knightmare, chasing, gaining on him. Suzaku cursed, Shinkirou was escaping, Zero was escaping. The sakuradite whirred through Lancelot, pushing the mecha to its limits. The white knight smirked as the gap between him and Zero started to close. Shinkirou spun around armed and fired a blast at Suzaku. The Albion shot up into the sky, its sparkling, green wings bright against the starry night. Zero followed, Shinkirou's pink wings chasing the green blaze of light. The two Knightmares danced among the stars, weapons clashing, the colourful aura of their wings blurring into a rainbow around them. White chased darkness to the end, fighting for supremacy. The darkness faded, giving in to the pure colour that surrounded him. Suzaku jumped out of his ejection seat and rushed over to the other's cockpit. Empty. He scanned the area around him, and saw a shadow jump in a nearby cave. The man ran inside, following Zero's echoing footsteps through a path that grew narrow until it opened up into a large lake. Suzaku gasped at the sheer beauty of the shimmering water, gleaming icycles shining above him. Zero sat by the water's edge, unaware of Suzaku's presence. The white knight crept silently, approaching the masked one from behind. He bent down, his arms reaching around the black knight to trace his shape, his figure. Zero gasped, jumping out of Suzaku's loose grip.

"Kururugi! I-!" He stopped as Suzaku began to approach him briskly, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. "What the hell Kururugi?!" The young man only glared in response, and sunk to his knees, straddling Zero. Suzaku took the masked man's hand in his own, and began to peel off the glove with his teeth.

"Wha…wha…what the fuck?!"  
"Although…you do not seem to be struggling."  
"S-Shut up!"

Suzaku chuckled and went back to his work. The taste of leather registered and the man smirked with the thought of bondage coming into his mind. He continued to remove the rest of his clothing until only the mask remained.

"Well, your mask?"  
"No…" came a weak whisper, "…leave it be."  
"As you wish."

Suzaku jumped off Zero and began removing his own clothes. Zero grabbed him and straddled the white knight, pulling the material off his body. He jumped up and grabbed Suzaku's hand, pulling him into a pitch black corner of the cave. "Ah! Zero!" The knight began to protest, but quickly shut his mouth when he felt breath on his face.

"Zero! You…"  
"Yes Suzaku, my mask is off…" came a whisper that floated about the air.

Kururugi felt bare hands caress his naked body, moaning loudly in the silence when he felt the hands upon his hard cock. The hands became a pair of lips that moved up his body until they met his own, Zero's tongue greeting Suzaku's fiercely. The hands met his manhood again and Kururugi moaned into Zero's mouth; their lips separated and Zero laughed quietly. His tongue started to travel down his body, stopping every once in a while to mark him. Suzaku felt breathing on his hardness and gasped loudly when Zero took him into his mouth and began to suck slowly. His arms found Zero and felt the other's hand meet one of his. Their fingers intertwined, Zero's touch soft and gentle now. Suzaku's attention was returned when he felt a small bite upon himself then a squeeze of his hand. The mouth removed itself from him.

"Suzaku, are you still here? Have I lost you in ecstasy already?"  
"Still here, shut up, and get back to blowing me dammit!"

Zero laughed, then did what he was told. His tongue caressed his hardness, then his mouth surrounded him again, sucking harder now. Sunaku moaned, squeezing Zero's hand, telling him to speed up. He was obedient to the order, but then felt Suzaku's hips trying to resist their natural urge to thrust. Zero smiled then moved his free hand to massage them, switching between each side. Suzaku let out a moan, then a small cry. The man stopped his massage but kept his mouth around Suzaku. Zero squeezed his hand, a small gesture of encouragement. Suzaku gulped, then gave into his body's urge, his seed bursting out of him into Zero's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Zero half-swallowed-half-spit out the cum in his mouth, then reached around for his mask in the dark. Suzaku found it for him, then gently placed it on him. Their fingers found each other again and they walked back to the lake, into the light again.

"Suzaku, you're sweating like mad, care to go into the water?"

"Sure. Zero."

Suzaku was now aware of that fact, too lost in his emotions earlier to pay attention to anything else. They waded into the water and found that the deepest part of the lake only reached a little above their collarbones. The pair stayed in a more shallow part, sitting on the bottom and hands still together. Zero moved closer to Suzaku, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You're a little heavy."

"Ah, sorry! Wait here for a second."

Zero ran back to where their clothes were and started to work on something. Suzaku was tempted to go over by him, but stayed were he was, letting his body adjust to the water's temperature. Zero rushed back to him carrying a bit of cloth in one hand and made loud, echoing splashes in the lake as he ran towards Suzaku.

"Sorry, took a bit long, now close your eyes, Suzaku."

Kururugi reluctantly did as he was told and felt a blindfold being tied on himself. He opened his eyes, only able to see the colour black.

"Zero, you keep blindfolds on hand?"

"You never know when you need a hostage."

"…that's lovely."

He heard Zero toss his mask onto the beach, but then felt a slight sting on his shoulder, and winced.

"Ah, your shoulder!" exclaimed Zero as he saw a small cut. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault!"

"Zero, it's okay, it's just a litt-" He felt the young man pour some water over the scrape, licking away new blood that had began to well up. _Damn, his tongue is getting to be one of my favourite parts of his body…_thought Suzaku, smiling to himself. He pushed Zero away from his medicating, and placed him into his lap. _The boy was slender, and seemed to weigh a lot less than he looked; he seemed so delicate that he might break into thousands of pieces if you weren't gentle with him, _observed Suzaku as he wrapped his arms loosely around him. Zero sprang up suddenly, alarming him.

"Zero?! What's wrong? Is someone coming?"

"No, it was just an animal. Come on, let's go into deeper water; it'll be fun!"

"Fun…?" Suzaku questioned with a smirk on his face and amusement in his voice.

"You're such a perv, Suzaku!" Zero joked, punching the man's chest lightly. Suzaku laughed softly and grabbed the young man by the hips, sweeping him up into his arms.

"Uwa!?" squealed the dark knight, stunned by Suzaku's sudden actions.

"But, you do feel like a princess, no?"

"Oh Suzaku, you're so talented when blindfolded!"

"Haha, very funny. What's this blindfold made of anyways? The material seems somewhat familiar."

"Um, what's your jumpsuit made of?"

"It's 80% spandex and 20% latex…hey! Wait a minute, you made a blindfold out of my jumpsuit?! I really liked the one, just so you know!"

"Yeah, I'm sad that I cut some fabric out of it too. It always hugged your crotch real nicely. Your ass as well."

"Ah, so you noticed."

"What!?"

"Hahaha…but I'm still not happy that you cut it. Your leather one is soooooo turning into bondage-slave tonight." Suzaku felt the man's cheeks burn hot against his chest, his fingers lightly tracing his muscles.

"Yeah…I guess that's fair…" he murmured, mind raging with thoughts of what Suzaku might do, his manhood hardening. Suzaku felt it too and placed Zero on his feet, reaching for his face. He cradled his chin in one hand, feeling his features with the other. He ran his fingers over his eyelids, his small nose, his perfect, full, moist lips. He bent slightly and his lips met Zero's, lingering until he gently pried them apart with his tongue. Suzaku's tongue explored his mouth, then withdrew so only their lips pressed together, kissing with a fair amount of passion.

"Suzaku?"

"Yes, Zero?"

"Ah, never mind…it's nothing."

"Huh? Zero?"

Suzaku felt Zero slip out of his arms and felt a small splash. "Zero? Zero!?" Suzaku searched about blindlyfor the man, straining his ears to try to hear movement. Nothing. Suzaku wonderd what the hell just happened; maybe something along the lines of a mood swing He had no clue about this man; this man with the name of Zero, the man of nothing. He laughed quietly, the noise echoing in the empty area. He knew almost nothing about the man in the mask, nothing about how he was like outside of battle, that is. But yet, he couldn't deny how much he admired Zero; how fearless he was, how strong. And then over the last few months, that admiration turned into love, lust. Of course back then, he had Euphy, the princess who gently caressed his heart with her very pureness. He admitted that he'd used his Knighthood as an excuse to see her in her sleeping quarters at night; he'd used it many more times than just once. His mind came back to the present when he heard a splash nearby. He dove underwater and swam in the direction the splash came from.


	3. Chapter 3

3. He felt fingers meet his underwater but they vanished. Even so, Suzaku knew that Zero was still nearby. He reached out and caught an arm, pulling its owner to the surface.

"What the fuck, Zero?!"

"Mm. Sorry."

"Sorry!? But what the fuck was that!? You had a fucking mood swing!!"

"Ah, right, that."

"Won't you fucking say something!?"

"Suzaku, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what?! You started out earlier seeming to be a nice person, but really I'm just here to be your little fuckbuddy, aren't I?!"

"Suzaku!"

He gripped Zero harder. "Why did I have to fall in love with you, you're my enemy!! I mean, of all the people in Japan-!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE HAVING THE MOOD SWING NOW!!!!"

Suzaku was taken aback by this, but then felt Zero's arms encircle his waist in a grip so tight that seemed to never let him go. Zero felt tears sting at his eyes and let them fall on Suzaku's chest, as well as the water they were standing in. Suzaku felt the warm wetness and put his arms around Zero, stroking his hair with one hand. At that moment, he realized how vulnerable the real Zero was, how weak. He kissed the young man's head, murmuring apologies and words of love to him.

"Suzaku. You are my sun and moon, my clouds and stars, my everlasting sky, my eternal Knight. I love you, I love you…" His voice trailed off as Suzaku met his lips with a blazing, passionate kiss. "Mm…Suzaku…" He put a finger to Zero's lips.

"There's nothing more to say," he whispered softly. "Let's go back to the beach." He gently pried the young man's arms off his body and slid his hand into his other's as they walked back. They made their way back to the beach and Zero slipped his mask back on, then removed Suzaku's blindfold. He let his eyes adjust to the cave light, a bit dazed from all the darkness and the sudden light. Zero grabbed his hand and took him away from the lake, off to another part of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Something for you guys because it's the last day of 2008. ^_^**

**Happy New Year!!  
**

* * *

4. The pair made their way down a narrow path with motion-sensitive torches on the walls.

"Zero, where are you taking me now?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Alright…" They continued down the path for some time until it led them to a small door. Zero searched the wall for something and then pressed a small, camouflaged button, a pair of keys dropping to the floor from the ceiling. "What the…"

"Don't even begin to ask." Zero proceeded to unlock the door, revealing a small room. Suzaku walked in, Zero followed and locked the door behind him. "Just so no one finds us, not that they're bright enough to anyways."

"Ah…this room is…interesting. For a room in a cave, at least."

"Ha, just a bit."

In the dead centre of the room was a king-sized bed with a white canopy hanging all around it. The headboard, pillows, and linens of the bed were also pure white, except for a small, light pink, heart-shaped pillow in the middle of the bed. Zero walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, making a motion for Suzaku to come over. He sat on the bed next to where Zero lay.

"Okay, answer me this: Why is a bed like this in a place like this?"

"C.C. wanted it…demanded it really."

"Eeeeew, it's C.C.'s bed!" said Suzaku with a tone of mock disgust in his voice and expression. This sent Zero into a fit of laughs.

"S-Shut up, she's never even used it. Ever. That work for you?"

"Sure…" he said as he moved across the bed to lie next to his love; but then he changed his mind.

Suzaku quickly put his blindfold back on and Zero removed his mask. He was straddling the man in an instant, kissing him passionately, tongue craving his other's mouth. Suzaku began a trail of kisses from his lips to his fingertips, then continued with the rest of his body. He searched around for Zero's mask and placed it back on him, then tore off his blindfold. Suzaku lowered himself to the man's body again and placed his lips upon his hardness. A small gasp escaped Zero's lips, then a moan when his mouth covered his shaft. Suzaku's lips twitched with a smirk at his reaction, then reached undernearh his other. He placed his hands on the pale's arse, and began to massage lightly, as his soft skin just begged to be touched. He then proceeded to lift the pale body's entire lower half off the bed, and started to suck slowly on his manhood. A louder moan from Zero.

He began to move faster, his speed increasing every time a noise of pleasure escaped the man. Zero's legs encircled his neck, trembling slightly. Suzaku removed his hands from the pale bum for just a moment, and pressed his hands to the young man's hips, applying just enough pressure which made Zero cry out loudly. His back arched off the bed, his body trembling almost violently now, and sweat had started to form on both of them. His body was tense and his breathing uneven, but Suzaku's hands were on his hips again. His fingertips tingled with the excitement of wanting to make his other's body give into desire. And then, with a simple movement, Zero's essence was flowing, no, streaming into Suzaku's mouth. He swallowed loudly and spoke once again.

"Damn…that's a nice thrust you have there; it's really too bad you won't be using it on me tonight." Zero began to open his mouth to protest, but closed it with a laugh. There was no use in arguing with the man he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains yaoi/lemon/smutness. If you don't like, don't read. If you do like...read ahead and review if you have the time. :3 **

**An update before I go back to school tomorrow ;A;  
**

* * *

5. Suzaku wiped the remaining cum off his face and raised himself so his face could be level with Zero's. Most of his mask was fogged up because of his breathing and moaning.

"Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Dammit Suzaku. Your mouth is fucking magical. Well, your tongue and your hands too. Oh, screw it. You're pretty much a god. A fucking sexy god, that is."

"What if…I was...a god of…sexy fucking…?" Suzaku murmured while teasing at his nipples.

"Aaaah…that would be…lovely…" He moaned into his other's chocolate-coloured wispy locks. Suzaku crawled off Zero and gently turned him over so that he lay on his stomach.

"Kneel." The pale man did as he was told and quickly scrambled into a kneeling position. Suzaku's hands caressed him gently, while pushing his body closer to the bed. "Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Any lube?"

"Um, yeah, one sec." He dug under the pillows for a bit, then tossed the small bottle back to Suzaku. Suzaku knelt behind Zero and opened the little bottle, but then paused.

"You know, I hate using this stuff. Do we really have to use it?"

"But…"

"What is it?"

"B-BUT I'M A VIRGIN!" Suzaku nearly fell off the bed.

"What the hell?!"

"S-Shut up!"

"I just…never thought that someone so evil could be so…innocent at the same time." Suzaku covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. "It's quite amusing."

"Shut up…" muttered Zero, a pout and embarrassment evident in his voice.

"Alright, alright, I apologize." Suzaku murmured as he went back to applying the lube on his manhood. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Zero?" He managed a small, meek nod. Suzaku reached forward and placed his hand on top of Zero's, then squeezed. "Don't worry, don't be nervous, don't be afraid. Please, just relax, you'll be fine. I'm here. I won't hurt you, for I love you too much to even think of such a thing."

Suzaku entered Zero slowly, his thrusts small and light at first, but began to quicken his pace. Zero let out a low moan of pain, but it was soon muted by his own cry of pleasure. Waves of the emotion covered the two as Suzaku's thrusts became long and hard, hitting him perfectly each time he returned. Zero was enveloped in the warmth of the pleasure, each new wave burying him deeper in endless ecstasy and euphoria. The white dream burst within his dark soul, taking him and purifying him into an angelic being, his empty, black wings turning into those of immortal, shining light. The angel stayed with the newly created one and covered him in pleasure many times over, lovingly holding him, kissing him. The two angels slept peacefully, their melody of love forever etched into the symphony of the stars and heavens


	6. Chapter 6

Half-asleep, he reached down the bed with a shiver and pulled up the sheers to cover his nakedness. He rolled over a bit, expecting a warm body to meet his. Nothing. Suzaku sat up with a start, fully alert now, and stared at the empty space beside him.

"Oh fuck..." he muttered, and skulked off to find his lover.

And there he was, bathing in the lake, and what a magnificent sight to see. The crystalline water shone with brilliance from the golden morning sunlight, his sparkling snow of a skin bejeweled in an aurora of the purest colours Suzaku could imagine. The man turned slightly with a little gasp, a cascade of liquid crystal raining down his body as he finally noticed Suzaku's presence.

Suzaku felt a shiver run through his body, an unseen force pulling him towards his beloved. The cool, shimmering water surrounded him as he was pulled to his other, an unimaginable force attracting the two lovely people together. Their skins finally touched and arms instantly enveloped the other in an unending bond.

"Such a beautifully crafted body from the hands of God...but what about...the face?" Suzaku murmured, his hands traveling up Zero's body to cradle his head against his chest. His hands rose to reach Suzaku as well but then dropped to rest on his hips, and he pulled Suzaku's body closer to his, their cocks touching. He then continued to grab one of Suzaku's hands and pressed it to his hardness, letting out a small moan. Suzaku tore his hand away from Zero, repulsed.

"Wh-what the hell was that?!" he exclaimed, his voice growing loud."I was right last night, I was right! I'm just here so you can get a little fuck! Lies and shit, that's all that spouts from your fucking mouth! About you loving me, you being a virgin, every goddamn thing! And you let me believe it, me, who has immortal love for you! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS, YOU FUCKING SADIST?!?!" he screamed, shrill and harsh. His hand flashed out and struck Zero, a horrible noise and a crash of water resounding throughout the cave. His body flew back and plunged into the shimmering, sunlit water, a spray of white foam flying about. Suzaku convulsed at his own horrid action. The young man stood up slowly, the sun illuminating the water flowing down his body, as well as the small trickle of blood running down from underneath his mask. Suzaku froze as the man walked towards him.

_Would he retaliate? Would he…forgive him?_

Zero reached Suzaku and was still for a moment, but then moved forward and wrapped his arms around him. Suzaku felt tears sting at his eyes and mumbled an apology of shame and embarrassment.

"I'm…s-so…sorry…" The tears rolling down his cheeks now, he continued. "I really-" He stopped short as Zero's fingers met his lips.

"What if…I needed you to keep me warm at night, to pleasure me, but also…as the person I could spend eternity with? As the person I could love…forever." He murmured, his words swirling around in the air that surrounded the lovers. Suzaku placed his hands on the mask. Birds of emotion took flight and soared through the bright blue sky as thousands of bubbles rose to tickle their skin as the mask settled in the sand beneath their feet.

_And then, amethyst met emerald for the first time in a long time._

* * *

**_Lol, forget the last sentence there...sorry for the cliffy everybody, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I kinda have limited computer access right now, so please try to bear the pain!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, and I said it would be a while before the next chapter came out...nevermind... but anyways, here's your chapter seven! Also, I use big words/big adjectives in this chappie so keep a dictionary nearby so I don't confue you. Now go, read, and review if you can!! Thanks, and see you in Chapter Eight! (which unfortunately will be for the last installment of this fic...more detais later)**

* * *

Oh, those amaranthine eyes! Oh, how they buried themselves into his very core of being. His smaragdine eyes were mad with the sight of his enchanting eyes.

"Lelouch…" His voice was barely audible.

"Are you surprised, Suzaku?"

"Are you kidding me? I could recognize your fuckable, no, extremely fuckable body anywhere!" Lelouch's perlaceous cheeks became rubescent in an instant, embarrassed and elated at the same time. Suzaku let out a bright laugh then buried himself in his dearly beloved's silky dusk hair, kissing him lambently. "Lelouch...my Lelouch...I've been truly blessed with you, Lelouch…"

_And the rain began to fall again._

"Suzaku…my gorgeous Suzaku…" Their kiss was calm at first but the oceans of love within the pair churned. Suzaku's tongue gently forced its way to Lelouch's, meeting and entrancing the other. Their bliss was unpalpable by anyone else, they could only complete each other, their adoration for each other rutilant. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't really react to the fact that I'm Zero, Suzaku."

"Ever since I saw you the last year, you seemed so distant. From me, and everyone else. Then Zero was introduced and I couldn't help but notice how much he was like you. And my guess has been confirmed now."

"But…I killed Euphy, I killed her!! How could you ever forgive me for that?!"

"People die."

"But I-" Suzaku kissed him into silence. "You're all that matter to me now." Lelouch's hands rose up Suzaku's body, framing his face. In an instant, the man with the skin of freshly lain snow had his spring sakura-coloured lips kissing those of the man with a golden tan. His small, ruby tongue darted inside Suzaku's mouth, his grip tightening on his lover. This sudden movement surprised the shit out of Suzaku, causing him to loose his footing on the sandy lake bottom. His feet slid out from underneath him, and he grabbed a handful of perfectly molded buttocks on the way down. Lelouch nearly fell on top of him, except for the fact that Suzaku's accidental grope made him jump away.

The amethyst eyes spun around in confusion at first but soon found emerald. His eyes locked on Suzaku like predator on prey but were too aesthetic to be violent. The two bodies glided alongside each other for a while, watching each other's movements. Lelouch's jet black hair whirled with a sparatic element in the slight churn of the water, framing his pale face. The two glided to shore, their skin a mix of cream and light coffee in the translucent liquid sapphire.

They laid upon the sandy shore a tangle of glistening, streaming bodies. Suzaku's lips rested on Lelouch's neck, brushing the pale skin. There was no need for communicating with words now; their bodies did the talking. Suzaku pulled himself up, his sight locked upon Lelouch's vibrant eyes. His tongue pried the pair of blushed lips apart, exploring his mouth, tongues making a ritual of their own. His hands ran over the near-white slenderness of Lelouch's body, moving their hips and erections together simultaneously. Lelouch gave way to a small moan, his back arching ever so slightly.

Suzaku repeated this action swiftly, earning a more satisfactory noise from his lover, more curve adding to his spine. Suzaku's tongue covered every inch of the body of the boy whose skin was illuminated by rays of sun, every nook, every cranny. All Lelouch could do was make sounds of pleasure as he, Suzaku, roamed about his body, a tingle shooting through him every time the man caressed him. He decided to voice his thoughts when Suzaku's lips met his member.

"S-Suzaku?" The tan moved up to talk to him face to face.

"Could we skip..."

He smiled, "Sure, as you wish."

The tan slowly turned the pale one so that he lay on his stomach and eased him into a comfortable position. Suzaku ran his hand down the boy's spine again, earning another moan. He smirked as his lust for this man clouded his thoughts. A noise rose from his chest when Lelouch moved up to touch his body. He grinded against Suzaku, making his erection rub against his pale arse, the want for the man to be inside him tearing at his heart. Suzaku snapped back to reality as those bright amethyst orbs pleaded with him. The emeralds shone back at Lelouch, and Suzaku gently inserted a finger into his tight round of muscle, thrusting back and forth quickly until the man's cries turned to moans, moans to whimpers, whimpers to gasps. He withdrew slowly and positioned himself under Lelouch for a moment, splaying a hand over the pale boy's heart.

Suzaku drew their faces together and their lips met once more in a gentle, lingering kiss. He pulled back and stared in awe at the delicate beauty of Lelouch Lamperouge, then hesitantly moved back to on top of his prince. Suzaku entered his other slowly but held no mercy as he began to thrust. No, he wasn't trying to hurt Lelouch; he just wanted to show him true pleasure. And how Lelouch felt that pleasure! His senses were drowning in emotions, his body feeling every moment precisely. This time was so beautiful, even better than the night before, neither of the men could express in words what they were feeling as their muscles grew numb with exhaustion, pleasure only detectable on a spiritual level. Sunbeams glistened on sweatdrops, caressing skin with warm light as the two reached their climax, covering them in a blanket of light as they slowly drifted back to humanness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A bit of OOC-ness in this chapter, and yes, this is the last chapter! Anyways, read on!**

* * *

8. All they could do was stare into each others' eyes as they lay together in the sand. They were too exhausted to talk, but their emotions did not waver. Suzaku had learned over the years that the best way to communicate strong emotions was to do it through your eyes. He watched as Lelouch talked to him, his eyes showing love, confusion, dreaminess, and euphoria in one movement. He pulled the man in closer, cradling his slim frame, caressing his skin gingerly.

A purr of a noise escaped the pale one's lips. He pulled himself up to Suzaku's eye level.

"Suzu?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"You better."

"What!?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Meanie!"

Lelouch whined and hid his face in Suzaku's chest, a shroud of inky hair hiding his eyes, even though Suzaku knew they were smiling. He picked the man up and placed him on top of his own body, a high-pitched noise emitted somewhere in the process.

"The Lulu, it squeaked."

"The Lulu was caught off guard."

"The Suzaku thinks it was very cute."

A rosy blush lit up Lelouch's cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yep," said Suzaku as he stroked Lelouch's hair.

"I officially feel like a kitten."

"Well, I can't help it, you're just so adorable."

"Stop it, you're making me blush!"

"I guess I'm doing my job right, in that case."

"Yeah, too bad you aren't paid for it, you'd be a rich man."

"Yes I am, I'm paid by your love."

"You're a cheeseball."

"And you love me for it."

"I love you for other things too."

"Like…?"

"Way too many things to name off."

"Even though we've only been in a relationship for around fifteen hours?"

"Hell yes."

"Wow, just wow."

"Of course Suzaku, but you're forgetting the eight years of friendship beforehand."

"Right. Anyway babe, let's get dressed," said Suzaku as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Lelouch grabbed his hand before he could stand.

"What's the matter?"

"You're going to leave…me?"

"I would never truly leave you, Lelouch." Suzaku murmured to his beloved as he stood, gathering the man up in his arms. "Maybe physically, but I'd always be thinking of you, we'd be together in our hearts."

"I know, I know. Thanks for that, babe."

"It's part of my job, making you happy and cheering you up. Of course, it's not a job, it's going to be my life," proclaimed Suzaku as he set Lelouch down on his feet.

"The same applies to me too," said Lelouch as he pulled on his jumpsuit.

Suzaku felt a tiny chill as he pulled on his jumpsuit. Nearly all of the black fabric on his chest was missing. He groaned, wondering how in the hell he would explain this to Lloyd, Cecile, Gino, and Anya as he followed Lelouch out to Shinkirou.

"I'll miss you, Suzaku."

"I'll miss you too, Lelouch, but we'll see each other at school."

"But you're almost never at school! Of course, neither am I…"

"Haha! Oh well, but it'll work out somehow. Then we can do some experiments on the school grounds…" Suzaku growled seductively, brushing his lips against Lelouch's in a rough kiss.

He jumped down from Shinkirou's cockpit and started to head towards his Albion.

"What the hell of a kind was that goodbye kiss!?"

Suzaku chuckled as he heard the man's exclamation and turned himself back towards Shinkirou. He climbed back into the cockpit and straddled Lelouch, thrusting a curious tongue past his lips in an insanely passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

"Is my baby boy happy now?"

Lelouch nodded, his cheeks reddening to an unnatural colour.

"Good!"

Suzaku jumped out and speedily walked towards Lancelot, watching Lelouch speed off in Shinkirou as he settled down in the cockpit. When he began to turn on the controls, Suzaku realized that the day was Sunday.

Both men would make sure to be at Ashford tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, as I stated earlier, yes, this is the last chapter of _In the Darkest Places, A Light Can Be Found_. But don't get too worried; there will be a sequel to this fanfiction. The sequel will take place after the ending of Code Geass R2, so please watch the R2 anime if you haven't already! That's all I can pretty much say until the sequel, since I haven't started writing it yet, and I want to finish up a couple more fanfics before I do start, so please be patient! Anyways, if you've been reading since the beginning, thanks for staying along for the ride of this fanfic! I'll be sending out a notice to all the people who have faved and have this fanfic on alert when I start the sequel, hopefully sometime before the summer starts! I hope all of you have enjoyed my SuzaLulu fanfiction and will be kind to submit a review if you are able! Thanks again, and see you when the sequel starts! 3**


End file.
